


Lopsided Lies

by Penguin_Master_2_0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, HAPPINESS AND JOY!, I need sleep don't I, Its VERY minor sadism!! Like. It only appears once or twice, M/M, Read the Summary lmao~, Some Sadism because the Author is kinda a messed up mf, SomeAngst?, Sometimes kinda dark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable Narrator, What Have I Done, flufffff, just wanted to make sure tho bcs im a kind asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Master_2_0/pseuds/Penguin_Master_2_0
Summary: The world is peaceful.The world is a lie.Saihara Shuichi. Yumeno Himiko. Harukawa Maki. All won Danganronpa. All received 30 million  yen in total. All received fame. All received unhappiness. All received their friends. One blessing out of 5 cruel things.Their world after Danganronp-'AhhhHH~ What's this?? Sound's like a funeral!!''nyehhhh...Shut up please...''You both WANT to die, don't you?''HoW rUUUUUUDeee!! HaruuuuMAAAAAKIIII-CHAAAAAAN!!!''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!''nyeh.'EHEM. So their life after might have saddening trials to overcome and trials to face. Yet nonetheless an overpowered being faces them...Danga-'NYEHHHHHH!! HARUKAWA STOHPPPP STOHP STOOOOP!!!! DON'T ACTUALLY STAB HIM!!''HE ASKED FOR IT!!''AFEPFNRGONRGORNGOTGTNBONY''AHHHH! DON'T KEYSMASH OUR SENTENCES!! NYEH HOW TROUBLESOME!!'. . . . That's my line. . . . .As the narrator was completely useless, May it be upto you what the story will be like~ chu~This is a VR and post game AU, Where everyone survives Danganropa~ There will be angst but it's mostly comedy so stick in for more~ chu~ chu~ MWAH!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, No REAL romantic relationships but they're all implied, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, SOME KOMAHINA!! AND ITS CANNON!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Merely a simple program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this then I'm probably caught up in a miracle :,)) HELLO!!! I'm Penguin Master also the Author (￣▼￣)  
> This is a completely comedic fanfic so I hope you Enjoy~!! I'll be using Japanese honorifics (like -kun, -san, -chan, calling each other by their last names, etc.) because I wanna show the progress in friendship and stuff...Then see~ This is going to have some romantic and kinda NOT VERY kid appropriate moments . . . I know the tags said there are no REAL cannon romance but it's more like Teen hormones acting up? haha..ha???? well it's not THAT bad so I didn't really tag it but as you read the series, just comment something if you think I should add it into the chapters. Anyways, enough keeping you here~ Hope you Enjoy!! (even though I know it's a trashy chapter.. (っσ▽σ)っ

**_S U R V E I L L A N C E P R O G R A M S T A R T I N G U P . . ._ **

'Ahhhhh, I'm so exited! I think I could dieeeee~', _Cheery, breathy, publicly annoying voice detected:_

_**LABELLED VOICE ONE** _

'Then drop dead.' _Robotic,_ _stoic voice detected:_

_**LABELLED VOICE TWO** _

'Heeeuuhhhhh?! HOW MEAAANN!! I-I could c-c-c-CRYYYYYY!!', _Voice one speaks, is soon followed by loud cries._

'What the hell, bastard?! Do you **WANT** to draw attention to us?!', _Voice two exclaims._

'H-How m-m-m-m-m-meaaaan of youuu.....Why, you could almost be called a robot with that coldness~', _Voice one hums. Gasp by Voice one detected._

'WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU **ARE** A QUARTER BIT OF ROBOT AREN'T YOU?! I'M SO SOR-', _acquiring of remaining sentence has resulted in failure._

_Voice one's last message is followed by the sound of 'grabbing of one's collar'- as described by lieutenant 003._

'Did you say something motherfucker?' _Voice two says, (obtained from usage of microphone 6)_

'Now, Now, both of you..Just calm down...It's getting rather troublesome with people looking...', _Relaxed, calm, publicly attractive voice detected:_

_**LABELLED VOICE THREE** _

'Shut up. You never take anything into your own hands unless it concerns you so go off.' _Voice two seems to be in exasperation._

_Probable conditions: Anger, Frustration, Sorrow._

_Most Probable: Anger_

'Well fuck, but you're wrong when you say this doesn't concern me...-', _Voice three announces. Acquiring of remaining sentence has resulted in failure._

_Voice three's message is followed by a loud cry._

_The loud cry is emitted from Voice One_

_Analysing_ _cry . . ._

_Analyzation complete: Cry labelled as completely fake_

_Vocal tone indicates that it is a fake cry for aid_

'THIS SERIOUSLY HURTS!! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING CHOKED TO DEATH!!', _Contrary to the given sentence, Voice One erupts in laughter._

_Personality program running possibilities for Voice One . . ._

_Personality Possibilities:_ _Psychopath,_ _Masochist,_ _Sadist_

_Voice One analyzation resulted in failure._

_Rebooting 'personality program' . . ._

'THEN STOP FUCKING LAUGHING YOU FUCKING MASOCHI-' _Voice two says. Acquiring of remaining sentence has resulted in failure._

_Voice two produces a sound resembling a 'grunt' - as designated by lieutenant 026._

_Voice two was kicked by Voice one after Voice two had been grabbing Voice one's collar._

'Hey now, guys..calm down...' _Voice three says (obtained from usage of microphone 6)_

_Sound of object making contact with floor heard. (obtained from usage of microphone 12)_

_Shrill, unidentified noise made by Voice one heard. Listen to sound by searching through clicking ------ > '[Sound records' ](https://content.invisioncic.com/Mmalware/monthly_2019_10/NotExist.jpg.fdc467c572860ff483f3852a66a92490.jpg)_

'JESUS CHRIST. My butt hurts nowwwww, The Hell Robot boy?! Did you **REALLY** have to grab my collar', _Voice one has fallen onto the floor and has injured himself after being released from Voice two's grip._

'HUH?!', _Voice two exclaims._

'Oh, Shut the fuck up and stop being a pain.' _Voice three says._

_Voice two complies to Voice three's command and doesn't say another word._

'Hehehe, That's what you-' _Voice one starts._ _Acquiring of remaining sentence has resulted in failure._

_Situation is unidentifiable by only usage of microphones._

_Starting up cameras 1,5, 12 and 18 . . ._

_Complete visual feed stored in --------- > '[Visual records](https://content.invisioncic.com/Mmalware/monthly_2019_10/NotExist.jpg.fdc467c572860ff483f3852a66a92490.jpg)'_

_The cause of failure for acquisition of previous sentence has been confirmed as a fourth person has_

_covered (Voice one's) mouth thus rendering words to no purpose._

**_FOURTH PERSON LABELLED AS PERSON 1_ **

_Running Identification program . . ._

_Looking through records of Danganronpa participants . . ._

**_I D E N T I F I C A T I O N S U C C E S S F U L_ **

_Voice one has been identified as Saihara Shuichi_

_Voice two has been identified as Idabashi Keebo_

_Voice three has been identified as Amami Rantaro_

_Person 1 has been identified as Ouma Kokichi_

'Now now, Let's go inside, All of you insolent fools! Minus Ouma-kun, he isn't a fool of course' _Amami Rantaro says_

_unidentifiable noise made by Saihara Shuichi._

_Tone of voice indicates a proper sentence._

_Probably reasons for failure of recovery:_

_His mouth is being covered by Ouma Kokichi._

'I said let's gooo~', _Amami Rantaro pushes Idabashi Keebo, Ouma Kokichi and Saihara Shuichi along_ _the path._

_Saihara Shuichi, Idabashi Keebo, Amami Rantaro and Ouma Kokichi logged and recorded_

_Revising previous identification._

_Personality program reboot successful_

_Identification revision successful._

_Remaining anonymous was successful_

_Sending encounter of these four to Head of Security: Soreno Tojo_

**_L o a d i n g . . . . . . . ._ **

**ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

_Encounter has been deleted._

_Saihara Shuichi, Idabashi Keebo, Amami Rantaro and Ouma Kokichi's identifications have un-updated_

_Personality program failure._

_Identification program failure._

_Failure._

_Failure._

_Failure._

**_S U R V E I L L A N C E P R O G R A M S H U T T I N G D O W N . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was confusing...even *I* got confused while I was reading it...but pretty much what happened is that:  
> This program, called 'Surveillance program', records the footage that's inside and outside the 'Danganronpa building' (the 'Danganronpa building' is where the participants gather for their auditions and stuff) anyways, This is BEFORE they took their auditions!! And these are their pregame personalities~ Shuichi's like Kokichi ಥ◡ಥ . . . . IN ANY CASE, The program records EVERY conversation using microphones and stores it, IF the microphones aren't enough, then the program uses cameras as well . . . Now when this program tries to record this encounter and send this footage to the Head of security (Soreno Tojo), the program receives an error. Because of the error, The program deletes all the footage and shuts down.  
> Thats how it goes at least~  
> I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE GIVE ANY AMOUNT OF CRITICISM BECAUSE I WANNA GET BETTER AT WRITING!! If that's it then THANK YOU!! Byeeeee~ (っσ▽σ)っ


	2. Now we're Awake, I guess?

'NYEH.' 

'NYEH.'

'NYEHHHHHHHH.' 

'Oh shut up. You're making this road longer than it actually is.' 

'...' 

'NOW you have nothing to say?' 

'W-when the assassin tell's you to shut up, it's hard to disobey..'

'Huh?' Contrary to her 'confused sound', Harukawa-san looked at Yumeno-san with Malice. 

'I-I meAAANN! EX- assassin! yea...' Yumeno-san held her hand to her chest and breathed heavily. Then she proceeded to wipe sweat from her forehead. 

_Have we really been SO long that you'd need to be tired???_

'Hmm.', Harukawa-san still seemed displeased with the statement but decidedly let it go. 

More huffs and puffs from Yumeno-san...

_Uhm, I think Yumeno-san's having a stroke . . ._

'Saihara, have you found anything in the rubble yet?' Harukawa-san seemingly didn't notice Yumeno-san's stroke. 

_Harukawa-san, do you think Yumeno-san's ok??_

'I'll take that as a 'no', *sigh*', Harukawa-san said as she turned and walked away.

_Uhm Harukawa-san, I think Yumeno-san is too tired to walk._

Harukawa-san kept walking.

_Uhm Harukawa-san, I think Yumeno-san's having a stroke._

Harukawa-san kept walking. 

_Uhm HarUkAWA-sAN, I think Yumeno-san's dead._

Harukawa-san kept walking.

'...' 

'What? Do you have something to say?' Harukawa-san turned around to face me. 

_Huh, What do you mean...I've had something to say since Amami-kun died..._

'...' 

'...'

'...'

'...'

'HArUUkAWAAA!! WaAAAtErrrrrr. . . .!' 

𝐘𝐮𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐨-𝐬𝐚𝐧'𝐬 𝐇𝐏 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐙𝐞𝐫𝐨

𝐘𝐮𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐨-𝐬𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝

_I told you._

'SAIHARA!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS TIRED?!' Harukawa-san ran to Yumeno-san's side and poured the water from her satchel into Yumeno-san's mouth. 

_I did tell you...you ignored-_

_oh._

'....I think....I forgot how to talk...', I felt my voice being spoken aloud after a long time of trying to communicate through telepathy. 

'...' 

'...'

'...'

'...sorry Harukawa-san...' 

'...'

'*cough* *cough* *gaaaaaaassssp* -'

𝐘𝐮𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐨-𝐬𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐀𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐜

'I-I felt my HP drain, I lost my MP long ago, but if I lost my HP. *gasp* I wouldn't be able to-'

'Get up.' 

'Yes ma'am.'

𝐘𝐮𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐨-𝐬𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝

_This isn't funny...I don't understand why this is a comedy fanfic..._

(Don't break the fourth wall) 

'If we go a little bit further then we should reach the top.' Harukawa-san said as she stared at the light shining from the hole in the (cage?). 

'I don't know if we can reach the top and EXIT through there. . .' I said. _Was I speaking???_

'What do you mean?', Harukawa-san replied. _Yea, I can speak._

'I mean, "What if that's not an exit?" because if that isn't an exit, we're doomed. According to what Shirogane-san said, there is no "outside world" we know, beyond this cage. But seriously, making a cage of this size would cost WAY too much, Ah, but basing off what Shirogane-san said- Danganronpa is certainly famous enough to make something of this scale, and even have tons of credits left over. Well that's depending anything she said was true...' 

'HMMM', Harukawa-san seemed stumped as to what to say to that. 

'Harukawa-san, all you've been saying this whole time is "Hmm", any other form of communication is much thanked.' I thought in my head. _I thought it was in my head.._

'EXcUseee ME?!', Harukawa-san seems furious. 

'Hmm...', _It would seem like I thought ALOUD_

'You GUYS!! THERE'S SOMETHING OVER HERE!!' Yumeno-san screamed from far off. 

_When did she get that far away?_

_Wait, now that I look closely...she's-_

'She's at the hole in the cage..', Harukawa-san read my thoughts. 

'Does that mean we need to walk there?', _I don't like walking to places where it seems like I need to go through something like a murder again . . . Oh but I'm a detective so maybe I should've gotten used to murder....If I did that then would their deaths not affect me? Would I stop hurting like this? Would the world be a better place to me?_

'Oi Saihara, you coming or what?' _Please don't get so far away Harukawa-san, I might be alone with my thoughts..._

'Yea I'm coming, gimme a sec...', _After I'm alone with my thoughts..._

_No I don't wanna be alone with my thoughts._

_But your thoughts are so amazing~_

_Who says..?_

_Says me~!_

_Who's you?_

_You._

_. . . ?_

_Lmaoo AnyWhOOO~_

_Wait, What do you mean?!_

_I mean, remember yourself Saihara fakie~_

_Huh . . . ? I don't get it?_

_**I̵͖̠̍̋͂̓ ̸̧̢̠͓͇̫͚̺̪̼̈́͊̈́̅́̓͊̕͘͝m̴̭͚͕̬̟̗̱͔̓͌̉̇̃̽͝ę̶̨̡͖͛̅̏̀͘a̶̪̬̜̮͛n̵̢̗͈͍̹̥̬̦̯̻̊̿̊̎͋̽̄͗, ̵͓̫̓̾̿̄f̶̡̮͉̩͔̼̓͂̍̈́͒̽͌͘ú̴̮̟̣̥͔̲̇͌̆͂͐c̷̨̻̻̘͙̮̀͒̇̿̽͛͋̍͠͝k̴̝̠͕̞̾̅ ̵̨̭͉͇͈̓̒͋͐͛̕y̸̧̪͖͖̖͕̾͘͘͝o̸̠͆̕ú̸͇̣̞̣̥̣͑~̷̻͇̼͖̻̤͋̌̈͂̓͜** _

_**. . .** _

_**. . .** _

_**. . .** _

_**. . .** _

* * *

'Saihara, Come on!!', Yumeno screamed throwing her hat into the air and catching it

Saihara moved forward and walked towards where Maki and Yumeno were standing. It was probably much longer than Saihara was imagining, because there were beads of sweat trickling down his face. And an aghast expression. He probably underestimated the road. 

_No that's not it...he wouldn't underestimate the distance, knowing Shuichi, he probably overestimated the distance. . . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_. . .So why does he have that expression?_

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_h m m . ._

'Shuichi, don't be an idiot like Kai-' I felt my voice crack. _What the hell.._ 'Like Kaito. You don't even have an illness. This distance is nothing, hell, even HIMIKO got here.' 

'HEY!!' Himiko shouted aloud as if it wasn't true, 'Oh wait, forgetting that for a second, there's another point of interest in what you said, Harukawa.' 

_Huh?_

'You called me and Saihara by our first names!!', Yumeno pointed at me and scrunched up her face. 

_Oh wait,_

_I did call them by their first names, didn't I?_

'Oh well, sorry about that, I guess?

'Nononononono!! Since we're all friends now, we should call each other by our first names!' Yumeno cheerily replied. 

_Well, I mean it's not like it's going to kill me. . ._

'Ah, but Sai- SHUICHI needs to add 'san' to our names. Nyehahahah, I've made a full-proof plan, not even Shuichi can deny it with his Ultimat- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh rite...' Yumeno looked down after mentioning our ultimate talents. . . 

_Well not really ultimate talents since we aren't really ultimates, right?_

'But its not like the skills we had here were false, right?' Shuichi said aloud as he finally reached us, He was smiling . . . . .It was obviously a plastered 'U' shape on his face. . . Maki had seen her fair share of assassins simply smiling through all the murders. . . . . 'Even if we don't have ultimate talents, we still retain all those 'Talents' right?', _That does make sense._

'Huh?', Himiko huh-ed. 

'Uhm, like, it's....Uhmmmm like we still have the 'talent' from which we were labelled as Ultimates. So we have the talent to be called Ultimates. Does that make sense?', _He's making less sense._

'Huh?', Himiko huh-ed. 

'Uhm, like, we have potential- no, thats not the word...We have the skill to be called ultimates? because cuz we didn't, like, die, we still have the talent from being 'ultimates' so we still have those talents that were implanted into us????', _What is he even saying at this point?_

'Huh?', Himiko huh-ed 

'Well, see it's like-' 

'-Shut up.' 

'But Harukawa-sa-' 

'-Maki, Computer star. Nyeh.' 

'MAKI-san..Like, how do I explain-' 

'-dont explain.' 

'Uhm, okay? But wasn't it you guy who wer-' 

'Do you wanna die?' 

'Uhm, not really?' 

'Why was that a question?' 

'It wasn't?' 

'You keep phrasing them as questions.' 

'I-' 

'NYEHHHH!!! LOOOOK OVER THERE!!!' 

Maki, who heard the distress in Himiko's voice, turned to look at the hole from where Himiko's voice came from...

a n d . . 

e v e r y t h i n g . . . . 

w e n t . . . . . .

w h i t e . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

K a i t o . . . . . 

G o o d b y e . . . . .? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooooOoOOooOoOhh!! I actually like this chapter for some reason~ I know it's written horribly so please forgive me...And the humor is trash...but I don't have my Tsukkomi (straight man) or Boke (Funny man) yet so I'm just going with whatever pops into my mind at the moment~ In the future the series will be alot better cuz I have tons of ideas for this fanfic~ but the problem is....I don't think I can apply them properly or write them properly. . . . . . So Fuuuuck~ I will be writting tons of bad words so I'm really sorry for not saying that before~ I'll add that into the tags! Ok then~ I srsly hope you enjoy~ Byeeeeeeee~


	3. Is that so?

_Blink._

_Blink Blink._

_Lookie there._

_I can blink._

_That means my eyes can be opened._

_Okay, analysing area._

_It's dark._

_No shit Sherlock._

_Okay, more than that._

_Can you feel?_

_Let's try cracking my knuckles._

_Yep, that's the sound of cracking knuckles._

_..._

_Well either I was cracking my knuckles or breaking my bones, one of those would be disappointing..._

_Hmmmmm..._

_In any case, I can feel._

_Moving hands~_

_Uhm, yeaaaaa I can't move my hands._

_Is this-_

_Is that a leather belt around my hands?!_

_Wait.._

_Who am I asking?_

_Meh, who cares._

_Wait, NOT 'who cares'!!_

_Uhm._

_Let's see._

_Am I in a straitjacket??_

_No.._

_I'm horizontal._

_and it's not leather belts around my hands._

_It's more like strings._

_I can escape these 'strings' EASILY._

_Okay then..._

_Yea. I'm in an enclosed space._

_It feels likeeeee~_

_Like..._

_Those[Link units](https://img.wattpad.com/fb1bcac12b166a03d9694276654e96cca36abe2a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5a4e704470524541323479426d773d3d2d313031333633323638332e313635626565343661353832376533373439313735353534373039322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) in that Avatar movie!! _

_Yeaaaaaaa...._

_Why is that the first thing that came to mind?_

_Ah who cares._

_Anyways._

_Time to recollect my thoughts...._

_Uhm..._

_What was I doing before this?_

_I-_

_Was...._

_....._

_....._

_....._

_....._

_H o l y F u c k . . ._

_O h h h h h . . . ._

_. . . ._

_. . . ._

_. . . ._

_. . . ._ _  
_

_. . . ._

_. . . ._

_. . . ._

_. . . ._

_I dont remember shit._

_Well, that's great._

_I have amnesia now._

_Lmao._

_Okay then._

_Do I need to get out of this thing?_

_Probably._

The person pushed the top of this 'link machine' upwards. 

Upwards. 

EHEM. 

_Yea, It's not budging._

_It's comfy in here though so I guess there's nothing around it._

'THE PARTICIPANT HAS WOKEN UP!!' 

Murmuring..

'WHAT?!'

'I-I-...Impossible.....' 

'YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN!! IT'S ONLY BEEN AN HOUR!!' 

'B-B-BUT SIR, HE TRIED PUSHING THE LID OF THE AVATAR CONVERTER!!' 

_Avatar?? As in, the movie??_

_Oh no, wait...._

_I think they mean the normal 'avatars', As in..The game characters._

_No more than that._

_There are people talking around me just when I woke up..._

_What a cliche._

_Let's add some action, why don't we~_

─━━━━━━⊱Change Pov ⊰━━━━━━─

'GRAAHGGGGHHHHH', The sound from the Avatar converter sent a shock through all the examiners spines, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'. 

'S-S-S-SIRRR!! HE SEEMS TO BE IN UNBEARABLE PAIN!!' 

'YES, I CAN HEAR IT!! ROMIN, REPORT!! WHAT'S HIS HEALTH SITUATION!!' 

'U-UHM SIR! HIS HEART RATE WENT UP, H-HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY OTHER INTERNAL OR EXTERNAL INJURIES B-BUT HIS MIND SEEMS TO BE IMA-' _Something interrupted me.._

'AHHHHHRHFHGHIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' 

'DAMMIT!!!' 

Boss walked over to the avatar converter and unlocked the machine by using a retinal scanner. 

The boy stopped screaming immediately and sat up straight. He was good looking even when his hair was slightly dishevelled, he looked at Boss like as if the Vice Chairman of ɐ̷̍̓̉̀̏̕͝ͅd̸̘̭̫̤̊͊̎͂̄̆̈̊u̸̧̡̼̟̣̲̞̙͛̋͑̃͛͊̑̄̕͜ò̸̳̖̻̲̓̈́̌͝ɹ̶̦͈́̒͊̚ư̷̠͖͖͕̳̜̠͛͌̄̄̓ɐ̸̮̠͓̻̋̊͂̍̌͑̐̉ɓ̸̻̇͛͒̊̈́͐̋͘͝͠ų̸̩̼̮͊̽̇͐͗ɐ̷̧̛̯̀̐̍̉̈́̓͊D wasn't worth his time.

'Oh wow, that act worked. You people really are dumb.'

'EXCUSE ME?!', Boss is gonna get angry...

'Nah, I meant that in a good way, mister Vice Chairman-san', The boy snickered under his breath. A genuine smile on his face...

Romin always thought smiles were always contagious no matter how evil the person was. Even if they were a murderer laughing at a weird position of a dead body there would be, at least, ONE person who would laugh along. This boy...probably no more older than a teenager....probably as young as Romin's son.....probably a normal boy who loved ɐ̷̍̓̉̀̏̕͝ͅd̸̘̭̫̤̊͊̎͂̄̆̈̊u̸̧̡̼̟̣̲̞̙͛̋͑̃͛͊̑̄̕͜ò̸̳̖̻̲̓̈́̌͝ɹ̶̦͈́̒͊̚ư̷̠͖͖͕̳̜̠͛͌̄̄̓ɐ̸̮̠͓̻̋̊͂̍̌͑̐̉ɓ̸̻̇͛͒̊̈́͐̋͘͝͠ų̸̩̼̮͊̽̇͐͗ɐ̷̧̛̯̀̐̍̉̈́̓͊D. This boy's smile...sent shivers down Romin's spine.... _He's that boy._

'How did you know I was the Vice Chairman...', The previously angry man, now looked perfectly calm and composed. _He's THAT boy_

'You know hoowwwww~! Mister Vice Chairman-san~!! Can I just call you vice-y or VP-chan or somethin' since, honestly, 'Mister Vice Chairman-san' is waaaaaayy too long to say.' The boy was playing with the cushion in the avatar converter. The boy was licking his lips. The boy was fiddling with hair. He did all that, in less than 2 sentences. _He's that hyperactive one...._

'My word. The confidence of the survivors. Just because they lived through a virtual reality, they decide that everything revolves around them.' The Boss didn't seem to want to deal with this boy's idiocy. _He's that boy who-_

'Ohhh righttt!!' _He's that boy who was-_

'I almost forgot there~! Was that machine messing with my memory or something? Yea that makes senseeee, to dull the participant's memories so that they don't recieve too much information at once. Y'know, so that they don't receive high amounts of trauma I guess?' The boy just guessed...He just guessed and-. _That boy who was too smart for his own good._

'You see~ I almost forgot that I was Saihara Shuichi, one of the survivors of Danganronpa~!' 

_That boy who bankrupted Danganronpa._


	4. This Life is Only An Explanation

Hmmm~ HMM~ HMMMMMMM~ hm~ Hmmm~ HMM~ HMM~ HMMMM~ HMMMMMMMM~ hmm ~ hmm~ hmmmmmmm~ hmm~ hm~ hmmmm~ HM~ HMMMMMM~ 

_What was our main protagonist singing?_

_Well, of course! The Fairy Tail themesong!! Ahhhhh~ Fairy Tail!!_

_It's been so long since the Alvarez Arc but no matter how many times I rewatched it, it always sent chills down my spine._

_Hm, now I'm reading a manga, aren't I?_

_Oh, well not NOW now, Haha, but before I entered the **Danganronpa VR project** and stuff~ _

_Hmmmm, what manga was it again?_

_Pandora Hearts!!!_

_HOLY HELL._

_I ALMOST FORGOT THE HUGE CLIFFHANGER I'M AT!!_

_Oz stabbed Leo!! NO WAIT, THAT STUPID JACK DID IT!! UGHHHH EVERYONE SHOULD SERIOUSLY HATE JACK. HIM AND HIS STUPID LACIE THIS AND LACIE THAT UGHHHHHH._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I wanna go back home and read the rest of the manga..._

_**Why** am I sitting in the waiting room..._

_The door is RIGHT there..._

_Oh Right...._

_I'm waiting for.._

'NYEHHH!! LET GO OF ME, FOOLS!! I'LL OBLITERATE YOU WITHIN THE GRASP OF TIME AND SPACE!! YOU CANNOT LAY ONE FINGER ON THE GREAT PRIESTESS OF THE **CIRCLE OF WIZARDS** AND EXPECT TO GET OFF SCOT FREE!!', _Her._

'M-m-miss, We're not laying a finger on you. We're just testing you to see if there are any aftereffects from staying in the program during the killing game..' _Hmmmm, What was this twerp's name~ He was the one who was glaring at me while they were doing my checkup~_

_Oh That's right!! This extra character's name was Romin!!_

_Hehhhh? He seems fun to play with~_

_Oh but beforeeee thaaaat~_

'Yume-chan!!!', The blunette called out to the little mage as she swung her hands back and forth in front of her captors (Doctors? Examiners?). She looked back suddenly and made an inaudible gasp, or maybe she didn't even make a sound and just moved her mouth in the way of a gasp. 

She then turned back to her examiners and pulled out three or four colorful balls from her sling bag, then she pulled multiple strings, that were ejected from the tops of each ball, in one go and threw them at her examiners. Then the balls started emitting colorful smoke in the colors of each ball. _Ohh~ Toy smoke bombs, huh?_

_Oh and right, she has a sling bag._

As the little mage came jogging to the blunette, the boy took notice to her outfit. A sailor outfit, _Oh yea, the ones with the bows,_ and a grey cardigan with a **navy** skirt? And there was nothing holding up her bangs from falling onto her face, not to mention the sling bag which looked surprisingly heavy to her right side. Few more points of interest were how her left leg, where her black knee-high sock were supposed to be, was covered in a white bandage to her knee, Oh but that wasn't all, She also wore fingerless gloves on both hands and an eyepatch on her right eye. _Why, I might almost think she was cosplaying as Megumin or Rika!!_

'Yume-chan!!! You're finally out!! Also awesome smoke bombs, by the way!!', Shuichi was delighted to finally see one of his friends from the killing game completely all right. 

Yumeno Himiko seemed seriously out of breath when she finally reached. _Come on man, It was only ten or twelve meters._ And she looked at the boy, 'Y- *gasp* you're *pant* Shu- *cough* -ichi?'. 

_Did she just ask my if I was so itchy?_

_Well of course not~_

_She asked me if I was Shuichi._

'YEhHHHHhHP! I'm Shuichi, alright!', The boy stuck out his tongue and made a peace sign as he winked. 

'Uhhhhhh...Are you sure?', * _gasp* Did this little woman just ask my if I was SURE, I was_ _Saihara  
_ _Shuichi?!_

'Of course I'm Saihara Shuichi! I've had that name since I was born!!' 

'Nyuhhhhhh...Well, It would be hard to have the exact same face and height as the Shuichi I know, but are you don't... **act like him.** ' 

_Heuuuh? Did she seriously make that difference?_

'Y'see Yume-chan, the personality of the Saihara Shuichi YOU know belongs to a character Danganronpa created. So that person was technically me, but not me at the same time, you get it?' 

'Uhhhhhh..OH! So you mean, how I currently feel like the dark lord of time and space: Deus Ex Machina, but I don't remember feeling this dark presence in the VR?' 

_Dark lord of time and space...Deus....Ex....Machina....For some reason, I have serious Mirai Nikki flashbacks, Ugh the pain._

'Yeptidoodles! That's exactly what I mean, but in an example~' 

'Hmmmm, I see.' 

'Yep.' 

'Hmm.'

'The air's getting heavy.' 

'Don't mention it, fool.' 

'Aight.' 

'You mean Yes.' 

'Or Aight.' 

'Foolhardy.' 

'S'ya see buddy.' 

'Excuse you?' 

'I'm bored, I guess.' 

'We've only been waiting for a limited amount of time.' 

'Well, yea but UGH I wanna move somewhere.' 

'Then do as you wish, Fool.' 

'I'd like it if you called me, SaiHaRA ShUicHi-kun. Or something.' 

'Shuichi-fiend.' 

'Saihara Shuichi-kun.' 

'Shuichi-fiend.' 

'Saihara Shuichi-kun.'

'Shuichi-fiend.' 

'Shuichi-fiend.' 

Yume Himiko didn't nodded her head. 

'Shuichi fiend.' 

'FUCK IT.' 

'FIEND, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!' 

'UGhAThHYUUUUUU' 

She didn't fall for the simplest trap in the book. _I was so sure too!!_

Then a loud CRACK, followed by agonizing screaming, knocked the teenagers out of their little bonding bubble. _That sounds like..._

Himiko's hand clung to the lapel of Shuichi's school jacket as she shivering ever so slightly. 'U-Uh Shuichi, w-what was tha-that..?' 

_Welll~_

'It sounded liiikeeeeE~' 

'A person's bones getting crushed.' A third voice interrupted the talk, the tense mood as footsteps followed. 

_Oh-ho!! That voice souuuundss liiikEEE!!!_

'HARU-CHAN!!!', Shuichi tried to jump towards Harukawa Maki, The taller girl, who somehow got RIGHT next to the two, gripped the boy's mouth with her fingers pointing to the sides of his head. 

'I swear, get too close to me and I'll kill you.' 

'Ah-HEUHEU!! SHE'SH JDHA S-H-AME!!', As Shuichi tried to talk, his words came out as jiberish due to the fact Harukawa Maki's hand was still covering his mouth. 

'M-M-MAKIII!!!', The previously stunned Mage ran around Shuichi to hug the red eyed girl. 

_Haru_ _Maki's hand, which was covering Shuichi's mouth, fell down in surprise. Almost a moment later, Maki pat the top of Himiko's head as the little girl sobbed in the other's chest._

'Awwwww, I wanna be hugged too, damn y'all.' 

Harukawa then immediately glared at Shuichi with a confused undertone. 'Are you...SHUICHI?!' 

_Why must people ask me this repeatedly?_

The little mage, though, seemed delighted at the question. 'I know, RIGHT?! He doesn't seem anything like Shuichi!!'. 

'Must I repeat, THAT I'M NOT THE SAME PERSON AS TH-!' 

'Yea, I get it, Shuichi. You're his pregame personality.' Maki interrupted him with so much significance and grace, like as if she were used to interrupting people. 

'WELL NO, NOT REALLY!! I CAME BEFORE THIS IN-GAME SHUICHI!! SO I DON'T SEE THE REASON WHY I NEED TO BE CALLED 'PREGAME' BECAUS-' 

'Shut up. We have more important things to talk about.' Maki seemed serious when she said it but... _I wanted to explain...boo-hoo._

'Yeaa, okay...' 

'M-Maki!' Yumeno finally seperated herself from Maki as she coughed out her last sob and rubbed her sleeve against her eyes. 

'Yea?', Patient, Listening Maki. _HOW BIASED!!_

'W-what was that s-s-scream..bef-before....', _Oh no, the mood._

Maki looked at the door all of them came from, _Inside the building_ , and then looked at the door to **leave** the Danganronpa building. Then she looked back to us, _So the coast is clear, huh?._

'Probably Korekiyo.' _Oh wow, that's a bombshell._

'K-K-K-KOREKIYO?!', Himiko shouted or maybe it was supposed to be a shout but because of her fright and surprise, not to mention all of them were stuck in a VR and hadn't received proper control of their bodies yet, it came out as more of a whisper.

_The mood was so happy and touching, how did it revert to this is less than three minutes?_

'Punishment time?', Shuichi found himself snickering at his brilliant choice of words. 

'Probably.', _So Haru-chan knows what's going on, does she?_

'W-W-What are yo-you guys talking about?!', _but Yume-chan doesn't._

'It was in the contract, remember?', Maki explained to Himiko. 'It said that whoever actually killed someone in the game would receive punishment as part of society.' 

'H-Huh...' 

Shuichi decided to intervene because it didn't seem like this conversation was going anywhere. 'Then I'll start from the beginning, okay?'

* * *

'So for the Danganronpa project to begin there needs to be three points that have to be fulfilled. 

1\. There **need** to be 16 characters. 

2\. Each one **needs** to do an interview to make sure they're up to the task. 

3\. Every selected person **needs** to sign a contract **before and after** the game to make sure Danganronpa doesn't get sued for 'un-conceded violence toward player', 'Explicit distanciation of player from humanity', or 'avoidable memory loss or permanent damage to player'. Or so how it goes' 

'Wait, are those even complaints you can take up in court?' 

'Under Danganronpa, it sure is!' 

'Nyeh, I think I forgot how Court works.' 

'ANYWAYS!! Moving on smoothly~ 

In the contract, it states that there are different treatments for the Victims, Culprits and Survivors. Since we're the survivors, I'll start with the survivor perks and un-perks. _(Heh, Remember Amami-chan had the survivor perk and we had to use it to survive lmao) (Shut up and continue with your explanation unless you wanna die)_

*cough cough* So there are 4 treatments.

1\. We receive all our memories from in-game with an almost 0% chance of failure.' 

'Nyehuh? What does that mean?' 

'Boooo~ Why do I keep getting interrupted by questions~?' 

'Himiko. It basically means there are no alerted or missing memories from the time we were in the game.' 

'Nyoohhhhhh! Now I get it.' 

'*sniffle* I was interrupted yet again by Haru-chan....' 

'CONTINUE. WITH. THE. EXPLANATION. ALSO STOP CALLING ME THAT.' 

'Boo-hoo Haru-chan. Hee-hee Anywayssss~

The 2nd treat(ment~) is. We get a money reward in amount of 1,000,000yen.' 

'NYEHHH?!?!?! ONE MILLION YEN?!?!?!?!' 

'YET AGAIN, I WAS INTERRUPTED BY A WEIRD SOUNDING NYEH!!' 

'It's mostly because of the prize money, that people decide to play Danganronpa. Or at least, that's what that guy who was made me sign that contract said.' Maki spoke loudly, _So that we stop fighting I'm sure *puff puff*._

'MOVING. ON. AND. I. SWEAR. IF. I'M. INTERRUPTED. BY. ANOTHER. NYEH. I. WILL. K. M. S. 

The 3rd treatment, which is more of a side effect in my opinion, is that our memories from **before** the game are a muddled together. AND. Just so I don't get interrupted again, I'll explain. By 'muddled together', It's supposed to mean that we received **high trauma** and **stress,** from being in the killing game and watching our friends die so, by muddling our previous memories, they drastically decrease the possibility that we'll go insane. But from due time, we'll slowly receive those memories back and we'll remember things from both **during** the game **and after** the game. By the way, this treatment is the same for every participant in the game. Understand?' 

'Nyeah.' 

'I already know this.'

'Okie-dokie~ 

Then I'll move onto the 4th treatment. Other than receiving eternal fame as the last Danganronpa survivors, we'll have to do 6 interviews at random times as per Team Danganronpa's wishes, meaning: We'll have to do 6 interviews asking us painful questions, whenever and however Danganronpa wants them~'

'Nyuhhhhh that last bit seemed painful...' 

'It sure is~ In fact we don't know when Danganronpa might send an assassin or something after us so it's mostly just all we can do by ju-' 

Maki turned her head sharply at the sound of a door opening. And **he** entered the waiting room. 

. . . 

. . . 

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . 

. . . 

_Psychological bridges are falling down, falling down, falling down~_

_Psychological bridges are falling down~_ _  
_

_As **he** enters~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:   
> Holy GODAMN FUCK THIS CHAPTER KINDA LONG, ALSO, The story is going WAY too fucking fast. It's gonna be explained next chapter but I don't like leaving this chapter like this so I'm gonna explain something here. If they're realization that everything they remembered about their past IN THE GAME is lacking, then it's because their minds are sorta messed with, so that they don't despair irl. They'll despair once they realize it again later on, but Danganronpa just temporarily messed with their heads so that they don't receive sudden shock. I kinda don't wanna make Danganronpa some bunch of sadists who don't care about all these kids they're sending to kill each other. Also if anyone remembers how Romin said that Shuichi bankrupted Danganronpa in the last chapter, then that's a secret for now lmao~ Also what happened to Yumeno's captors? They left after they saw her meet up with Shuichi. Anyways~ I like writing this story but you'r gonna have to remember some useless stuff so excuse me for that!! This is tiring...Imma sleep....Also I have finals coming up so I won't be able to update till after march 9th, but I'm obviously gonna update before that since my marks are unrelated. lmao. bye.


End file.
